shugo chara truth or dare
by Nightwolf2468
Summary: This is a remake because i broke two rules any way watch as we tourer the SC cast.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This will always be in my point of view.

"Hey guys, welcome to my truth and dare story or whatever you call it. So, here we take your dares from PMs that I get from you and torture the SC cast with them. Please call me Night-chan and I hope we get along. So let start with the introductions! First of all my charas are, Sora (to be more brave), Rin (to be more artistic), and Yumi (to be a baker). Then, my one-and-only co-host, Luna aka MidNightMoon1820!" I say excitedly as a girl enters with silver hair and moonlight blue eyes comes in with four charas. "Hi everyone! I'm Luna and my charas are in order: Emiko, Mai, Ayaka and Tsuki! Now that we're done with our intros, time for the Shugo Chara cast! Our beautiful, cool n' spicy heroine, Hinamori Amu!" A girl with bubblegum pink hair and golden honey eyes entered with a sigh. "I told you that the cool n' spicy girl is my outside character." Amu said to Luna. "I know, you don't need to tell me." Luna replied while I continued the intros.

"Next is the Ice Queen, Mashiro Rima!" A petite girl with brownish-gold hair with matching eyes walked in and sat down of one of couches (A/N:We are in a living room). "Hello." Rima said boredly. "Now, the candy-loving girl, Yuiki Yaya!" A brunette comes in with many bags of candy. "Hi, hi! Night-chi, Luna-chi, do you have candy for Yaya?!" Yaya says with lots of excitement. "Later." I say. "Now our famous idol, Hoshina Utau!" Luna said as a blonde with a violet eyes slowly walked in and sat down. "Yo." "You sound so similar to Ikuto." Amu said before a midnight haired boy appeared in front of her. "Was my little strawberry talking about me?" Ikuto said seductively. Amu immediately blushed bright red and me and Luna said at the same time, "IKUTO! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE YET!"

"Okay, okay and great another crazy host." Ikuto said as fire surrounded Luna. I immediately knew what was going to happen and told Ikuto, "Um, Ikuto, you might want to run because, Luna rarely gets mad and I know when she gets mad, it's not pretty." I was a bit too late when Luna transformed into her vampire self. She started to chase Ikuto with her scythe. "Ok, since we are taking forever, I going to do this quickly, soccer boy Souma Kukai, book worm Sanjo Kairi, *twitch* straight *twitch* boy Hotori *twitch* TadaSE *twitch*, and the best for last, the cute and hot purple head, FUJISAKI NAGIHIKO!" I finish saying as the rest of the cast entering. When I noticed Nagi, I couldn't help but scream like a fangirl and glomp him. "Nagi! It's great to have you here!" "N-nice to see you too, Night-chan." he replied. I let go of him and said, "Okay, since this is the first chapter, I shall do my own truths and dares and Luna will do the next chapter." I look over where Luna was and saw a beaten-up Ikuto. I signed and healed him while, Luna turned back to normal. "Okay so here are mine."

Nagi: Give me a kiss on the cheek.  
Rima: Glomp Nagi.  
Amu: Who do you love?  
Yaya: Say who you like and I will give you candy.  
TadaSE: Cross-Dress and go on a date with a Random Guy.  
Ikuto: Act like Eevee with Amu as your Pokemon Trainer  
Kukai: One on One Volleyball with Me  
Utau: Get Handcuffed to the person of your choice and be stuck in a desert with only a tub of hot water  
Kairi: Chara-nari with all the charas and see which one the SC cast likes

"Okay." Nagi said after he read the dares. He kissed my cheek and I let loose. I squealing like nuts until, Luna shook me out of it to continue. I coughed and read out loud the dare for Rima. "No! I am not glomping that cross-dresser!" she complained. "You shall, plus I'm a big Rimahiko fan." "Fine…*mumble* *mumble*." Rima said blushing while glomping Nagi. I pulled out my camera and took a picture for my future Rimahiko scrapbook. Next, I asked Amu who she liked. she mumbled something that I couldn't hear so, I asked again and she said TadaSE. I was like, "NO! HOW DO YOU LIKE THE NOT STRAIGHT MONKEY!" TadaSE refused that he was not straight and went to the emo corner. I ignored him (or her) and went to Yaya's dare. "Yaya, who do you like? If you answer this, you can have candy." "Yaya likes Inchou." she said with her usual excitement when I gave her candy while, Kairi blushed a little.

When it was TadaSE's turn for his dare, his reaction was, "I AM NOT GOING TO DO THIS!". I threaten him with my good buddy, Mr. Chainsaw and he immediately went to go change into pink frilly dress and a long blonde wig. Everyone except me couldn't say anything while, I laughed my butt off. He went outside to get a date while, we watched from the cameras I placed. First, a random guy asked him out, replying in a girly voice. Next, they went to a cafe. Then, they kissed on the lips which caused everyone to start cracking up. Finally, TadaSE revealed that he was a boy and the guy ran away screaming. I poofed him back here as he saw all of us laughing. "That was torture! He kissed me- STOP LAUGHING!" He said with a bit of pink on his face. "Good luck with that. We recorded it and posted on Facebook. It got millions of views." Rima said with a little bit of mischief in her voice. TadaSE went to the emo corner while we went on to Ikuto's dare. "Ikuto, act like eevee!" I say while he replied with, "Um…, eevee?" I sighed and said, "Good enough. Kukai! You and me, one-on-one, volleyball match (I actually play do play volleyball)! Kukai glared at me and said with fire in his eyes, "YOU'RE ON!"

One Volleyball Match, Later…  
I put my hands up in victory as Kukai quickly came up with a excuse. I didn't care what he said as I continued with the dares. I asked Utau who she wanted to be handcuffed to and with some time, she picked Kukai. I poofed a handcuff on them and told them what going to happen. I bid them goodbye, as I poof them to a desert. "Now that we are done with that, Kairi, get your butt over here and chara-nari with all the charas!" I said as Kairi signed. "Fine…, My Heart, Unlock!"  
After Many Chara-Naris, Later…  
"I prefer the chara-nari with Suu." Everyone agreed with my decision. "Well, that's the end of the first chapter. R&R and PM me if you want to put your dares in. Bye and see ya in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey guys! Night-chan back here with chapter 2 of Shugo Chara, Truth or Dare! Today, Luna will be the ones with the truths and dares! After this chapter, we will start doing yours that you PM me. Now let's start! Luna, it's your turn!" "Okay, Night-chan! Let's get started!"

Truths:  
Amu: Is it true that you love Ikuto?  
Dares:  
Amu: Be handcuffed to Ikuto for 5 chapters and Kiss Ikuto on the lips!  
Rima: Confess your love for Nagi.  
Nagi: Tell Amu your secret.  
Yaya: Act mature for one day and I'll give you a lifetime supply of candy.  
Kairi: You can read a book.  
Ikuto: Hm... I know! Chara-nari with Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia.  
Kukai: Kiss Utau on the LIPS!  
Utau: Don't resist.  
Hm.. Am I forgetting someone...? No…, I don't think so…

"Amu, is it true that you love Ikuto?" Luna asked as Amu turned to a shade of red. "...Y-yes." "I knew you couldn't resist me, Amu-koi." Ikuto said smirking as he went closer to Amu. Amu turned to an even deeper shade of red. I noticed Luna was acting a bit down so, I asked her if she was alright. Suddenly, she was covered in sparkles and hearts. "KYAAAAAAAAA! THE AMUTO IS TOO MUCH! KYAAAAAA!" Everyone including me was, dumbfounded. "Well…" I said sweat-dropping. "She is a huge Amuto fan, after all." "What's Amuto, Night-chi?" Yaya asked. "It's a mix of the names of a couple. For example, Rimahiko (my favorite) has Rima's name while, Hiko was taken from Nagihiko." I answered. "Ah..." "Anyway, next dare! Amu, Ikuto, get over here!" Amu read the dare and screams out, "NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" Luna sighs and told me to get Amu while she gets Ikuto. I nodded and I poofed up a handcuff.  
Few Minutes, Later...  
We finally got them handcuffed and Luna told Amu her dare. "WHAT! I can't kiss that pervert!" "Amu..." Luna started while her eyes flicker red. "I was planning for you to French-kiss him, do you want to?" she said evilly. I saw Amu shudder and blushed as she kissed Ikuto. I saw Ikuto smirk and Amu turn to an even deeper shade of red. Amu pulled away and we continued with the dares. Rima read her dare and glared at Luna. "You have to do it, Rima. Or would you like to experience death?" I saw Luna smirk and take out her scythe. Rima stepped back a little and confessed in front of Nagi, "Even though you are a cross-dresser and a best friend stealer, I love you..." "What was that, Rima-chan?" "I LOVE YOU, CROSS-DRESSER!" I smiled while on the inside, I was fangirling like crazy. "You must be happy." Luna said to me. I nodded while Luna read outloud Nagi's dare. "What secret?" Amu said, tilting her head sideways. "Um…" Nagi said, sweat-dropping. "Amu-chan, I am actually, Nadeshiko…" Amu froze and manage to let out, "Wh…, Wh…, WHAT?! NAGIHIKO YOU'RE ACTUALLY NADESHIKO?!" Amu fainted while Ikuto catched her. Ikuto smirked and said, "Luna, may I?" Luna shook her head excitedly as Ikuto kissed her on the lips, again. Amu's eyes slowly opened to see Ikuto's lips on her own. Then her eyes were shot right open and when they parted she screamed. "PERVERTED NEKO!" Ikuto used his signature smirk and I read out loud Yaya's dare. Yaya's eyes sparkled while she said, "Yaya can get a lifetime's supply of candy?!" Luna nodded and Yaya immediately sat up straight. "Alright, please continue the dares, Luna." "Okay…, Kairi read a book and Ikuto Chara-Nari with Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia." Kairi nodded while Ikuto looked scared. "Don't worry, Ikuto. It's not going to you in a dress." Luna said while Ikuto sighed of relief. "Alright, My Heart, Unlock."

Ikuto wore white shoes, tied with beige laces, and white pants. He had on a white that was opened up over a white button up shirt that was halfway unbuttoned. In the pocket of his vest was a multicolored rose in full-bloom, the base was pink and blue, while along the edges were either, red, blue, green or, yellow. The Dumpty Key was held at his neck with a white bow that had a strip of red, blue, green, and yellow. At his hip was the clip that was a clover with a ruby, sapphire, emerald, and topaz jewels. On his head, instead of a veil was a silver crown with platinum cross on each rings. He wore white gloves with a beige bow tied around the wrist of each of them. "Seven Seas Fortune!" called Ikuto and Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia voices echoed him. Everybody stared at him in disbelief. Amu blushed at the sight of him, looking like a groom. "You look handsome, Ikuto! If only Amu was in her dress of Amulet Fortune, you guys would look like a married couple." Ikuto smirked and Amu blushed once again. The transformation wore off and Luna yelled at Utau and Kukai, "Kukai, kiss Utau on the lips and Utau don't you dare resist." They both blushed and Kukai leaned in to put his lips on hers. Few seconds later, it was turned into a make-out session. Everyone took pictures for blackmail and I couldn't resist it so I broke them up. "Alright, I can't spoil my eyes. After this, you guys can get a room." They blush deep red but, cannot compare to Amu's. "Okay, so we got one review, which is saddening, but thanks to FlyingMintTiger for her review. We are going to do this in this chapter because, if we didn't, the next chapter will be extremely short so, here is her review…"

 _Right off the bat I love your story already! I have a truth for Rima and a date for Amu._  
 _Rima, is there something going on between you and Nagi? Amu I dare you to try to get Ikuto to play with cat toys! Thank's a lot! *flies off*_

"Okay, just asking, is it supposed to be dare instead of date? Anyway, is there something going on with you and Nagi, Rima?" I grin evilly. Rima has a bit of pink on her face while Nagi had a smile/smirk. "Nothing at all…" "Oh really, Rima-chan…" "OKAY, ME AND NAGI MIGHT OR MIGHT NOT BE DATING!" I let my inner Rimahiko out and went squealing all around the room with sparkles and hearts surrounding me.

Few Minutes, Later…  
I was still in my Rimahiko mode until, Luna hit me with a pillow. I glared at her and pouted. "Why did you do that for?" I say. "We have one more dare until the end of the chapter." She said while poofing up catnip. Ikuto immediately chara-change and pounced on Luna. "Ikuto get Am-" she was about to say when she grinned, very evilly. Very much that I backed slowly away. Everyone saw this and had a frightened look on their faces. "Amu…" Then I saw Amu get covered in catnip for a few seconds, then the catnip went away. Ikuto sniffed the air, pounced on Amu, and nuzzle into her neck. Amu was calling for help but, Luna told me to stay away from her Amuto moment. I nodded and decided to end the chapter. "Well, that the end of chapter 2, everyone! Send me dares from PMing me and R&R!" I heard Amu scream from Ikuto biting her neck. I look over to Luna with sparkles in her eyes. "Um…, okay… Bye guys, and I'll see you in the next chapter!"


	3. mermaids and maids?

"Hey guys, Night-chan here with, Chapter 3 of Shugo Chara, Truth or Dare! Now, we got a review from **Mrs. Flamer** , saying we **cannot** use truths and dares from reviews. So, saying this now…, **WE CANNOT TAKE YOUR REQUESTS UNLESS, YOU PM ME!** If you don't, this story will get deleted and sorry to **white Angel 246!** Thank you for the review and we are deeply sorry that we cannot do your request. Please PM me if you want to put your requests in. Now since we don't have anything, I will becoming up with dares. Here they are…"

 _Amu: Dress in a neko costume and put catnip in it._  
 _Ikuto: Try not to eat Amu._  
 _Kukai: Try baking a cake for Utau._  
 _Yaya: Eat tons of candy and lock yourself in a room with the boys._  
 _Kairi: Go to a little kid birthday party as a mermaid._  
 _Girls: Dress in a revealing cat maid costume and call the boys, "Master."_

"Luna read this and help me." I pass my dares to Luna and she passed out. "Uh..., Luna are you okay...?" I asked. Suddenly, Luna shot up, had magenta eyes and, had evil aura around her. "I'm fine, Nighty-chan~!" She replied with a giggle. Everybody froze while I sweatdropped. "Uh..., Night-chan, what happened?" Kukai said while pointing to Luna. "Hehe... Well, that is her demonic side... Haha..." There was a silence until, everyone shouted. "HOW MANY SIDES DO YOU HAVE?!" "SHUT UP! YOU'RE MAKING MY EARS BLEED!" Luna yelled with a demonic glare. I saw everyone back up in fright. I started to laugh and they glared at me. Luna giggled and again, the SC cast glared at her. "Now~, Now~, no need to glare at me~! Let's get started, shall we~! Amu-chan~! Please come get this neko costume, put catnip in it, wear it~! Tehee~!" Luna pulled out a pink neko costume and a bag of catnip. "NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Amu screeched. Luna giggled before giving Amu a threat. "I will and if you don't…"  
" **I'll haunt you in your dreams**..."  
Amu face went pale. "T-t-h-hat-not-t-possible, r-right-t…?" she managed to mutter out. "There is a chance, after all, she is a demon." Amu fainted. Luna, now known as, Amy, is taking the passed-out Amu, into a changing room. Inside, screams were heard. After 5 minutes, Amu is now wearing a pink neko costume and you could see the catnip inside. As soon as Ikuto sniffed the air, he chara-changed with Yoru and pounced on her. Once again, screams were heard and a half-an-hour later. A messy-haired Amu with smirking Ikuto walked back in and sat down. "Well, that's done~! Kukai-kun, please bake Utau-chan a cake~!" Kukai stood there for a while until, he slumped down and walked to our kitchen. Soon after, an explosion was heard. Amy giggled while I sighed. I poofed up a water bucket and started to go to the kitchen.  
 **One Hour, Later...**  
I dragged a toasted Kukai to a couch and threw him there. "Here, Yaya, 1,000 pounds of candy!" Somehow, Yaya stuffed all that in her mouth. "MEGA SUGAR RUSH!" she shrieked. Faster than you can blink, I grabbed Yaya and SC's boys and stuffed them into a closet. We heard cries, yells, protests and many more.  
Ten Minutes, Later…  
We opened the door to see, beaten up Ikuto, Kukai, Kairi, Nagi, TadaSE in a pink fairy dress and Yaya fast-asleep. All of us girls started to laugh and of course, Amy giggled. "Alright~! Kairi-kun~! Please go to a kid's birthday party as a mermaid~! Not a merman, a mermaid~!" Amy beamed. Amu jaw dropped while Kukai spat out his drink and everyone else froze. "Kairi, what does a samurai do?" He gulped. "Never backs down on a challenge." ( **A/N I'm not sure if that's true…** ) I nodded as he went to change. He came out with a forest green mermaid tail and shell bra. He had a tint of pink when the rest SC cast rolled on the floor, laughing. I poofed him to a birthday party and setted up a camera.

 **At the Party…**  
Kairi appeared right on the table where the cake was and the kids screamed, ran away, or laughed their butt off at the sight. The parents tried to called the cops on Kairi and before they came, I had to poof him back.

 **Back at the Living Room…**  
While all of us were laughing our butts off, Kairi went to change and Amy started to chant. "Uh… Lu-Amy, you okay…?"  
"Yessss…" she hissed.  
"The dares…"  
"Oh yeah~! Sorry~! Now SC girls, come to the dressing room~!" The girls went with Amy.  
 **Few Minutes, Later**  
The SC girls came out with very, very, revealing maid outfits. Ikuto was very surprised and had a bit of pink on his cheeks. Kukai had an instant nosebleed, along with Nagi. Kairi had a very red face. I saw Amy whisper something to them, that it made them all bright red. Amu walked over to Ikuto and soon after, the rest went to their "masters". "H-hello, M-master I-I-Ikuto..." Amu bowed and Ikuto got a nosebleed. The other said they same which ended up with, Kukai and Nagi fainting and Kairi almost passing out. Ikuto forcefully dragged Amu to a room. Then, Amy's hair and eyes turn dark brown. "Now, I'm Megumi and no this is all the sides Luna has, probably... Anyway, this is the end of Chapter 3. PM Night so, you can enter your truths or dares. R&R and we will see you next time! P.S, if we don't get any PMs, we will keep making them up. Now, good bye!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey guys! Night-chan here with Chapter 4! We have gotten no reviews. Which is you know… We also apologize for not updating. Me and Luna are very busy with school. Please PM me to insert your dares. We really need them. Now, Luna er… Megumi, take it away!" I exclaimed. "Alright. Let's get started. Here are my dares."

 _Amu: Dye your hair brown along with amber contacts_  
 _Ikuto: Dye your hair raven and get crimson contacts_  
 _TadaSE: Let Ikuto hang you up a flagpole with only your underwear_  
 _Kukai and Utau: Ramen eating contest, the loser is the winner slave_  
 _Yaya and Kairi: Go get me hot chocolate, chocolate cake, and my manga_  
 _Rima: Dye your hair jet black with purple contacts_  
 _Nagi: Dye your hair blond with blue contacts_

"If you're wondering why they are dyeing their hair and putting on contacts, I currently have a obsession with Gakuen Alice. Read the manga, it's better than the anime. Now, Amu, Ikuto, Rima, Nagi, the dares." stated Megumi in a monotone voice. They nodded and went to the dressing room. Soon, Amu came out with brown hair and amber eyes, Ikuto with raven hair and crimson red eyes, Rima had pitch black hair with violet eyes, and finally, Nagi with blond hair with cerulean eyes. I took one look and fan-girled of their appearance. Along with Luna (she changed), we took plenty of pictures. "Yay! Okay, so you guys can wash and take off the contacts along with the hair after this chapter. Yaya and Kairi, my hot chocolate, cake, and Gakuen Alice manga, NOW!" Luna yelled as they hurried to get Luna her demands. Few seconds later, they got everything she wanted. "Alright. Ikuto..." She evilly grinned. "Hang TadaSE by his underwear on a very high flagpole." Luna spoke as she sipped her hot coco. Ikuto smirked."Gladly." I poofed Ikuto and TadaSE (who is now only in his/her underwear) to a VERY high flagpole.

"AHH! IKUTO-NIISAN! GET ME DOWN!" He wailed. "No can do, Kiddy King." Ikuto snickered and disappeared as, TadaSE's fangirls/fanboys took pictures.

Back at our room, I ordered 13 ramen bowls. "Kukai, Utau eat 6 bowls each. Once you are both done, I will immediately put the last bowl in the middle. The first one to eat the 13th bowl is the loser. Got it?" They nodded as I put 6 ramen bowls on each of their sides. "Ready, set, go." Both digged into their ramen. 5 minutes later, they both finished their 6th bowl and stared at the 13th.  
 **One Second**  
Staring silently at the bowl.  
 **Two Seconds**  
Still staring at the bowl.  
 **Three Seconds**  
Kukai starts twitching, Utau staying the same.  
 **Four Seconds**  
Kukai is twitching more, Utau still staying the same.  
 **Five Seconds**  
Kukai is losing it and somehow, Utau has not been affected.  
 **Six Seconds**  
Kukai is on the edge while Utau hasn't done anything.  
 **Seven Seco-**  
Kukai lost it and digged in. "Good job, Kukai. You are now Utau's slave." Megumi (she changed) said emotionlessly. "Soccer boy, get me some ramen." Utau glared. "H-Hai!" Kukai rushed out and she sat down. I laughed nervously. "Haha... Well that's the fourth chapter of Shugo Chara, Truth or Dare! (it's not really a 'or' anymore...) PM me to insert your dares/truths. We need them, badly. R&R! See you next time!"


End file.
